Penalty Kisses
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Zoe and Connie. Fluff inspired by a otp prompt. Slightly OOC. Connie keeps swearing and Zoe introduces a new rule with a penalty for any expletive.


_**A/N: **First attempt at a Connie and Zoe one shot. Just fluffy really. Inspired by a prompt from otp prompt tumblr! And slightly out of character possibly. I hope you like it and would love to know what you think? :3 _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Penalty Kisses

"Zooooeee!" A bitter shriek reverberated the tranquil atmosphere abruptly, followed sharply by exclaimed expletives, "Your darling, little, damn feline has just fallen into my bloody bath!" Cynicism laced her tone spitefully as she clutched the sodden creature in her hands, holding it at arms length distastefully.

With her dark orbs rolling dramatically, Zoe ascended the stairs and emerged into the bathroom, "What have I told you about your language, Connie?" There was a faint reprimanding hint lacing her words as she grasped a towel from the heated rail and enveloped her fluffy cat in the material, "Don't talk to her like that, she has feelings as well, you know."

"I don't care, Zo, she just plummeted into my bath. That was my last bath bomb and it's bloody wasted!" The brunette ranted in her huff as she yanked the plug and allowed the bath tub to drain, "You already know my thoughts regarding that animal that you somehow convinced me to share our home with. I must have been drunk; _really_ intoxicated." She concluded with a mutter.

The shorter consultant's lips quirked into a fleeting smirk as she recalled the moment when she had persuaded her wife to comply to them owning a kitten. Although she was yet to convert Connie Beauchamp into a cat lover. "You will have to watch your language when the baby arrives, it'll be good practice for you to start now."

The clinical lead's eyes flickered towards her partner's, bubbling with potent acrimony while her hand elegantly hovered towards the petite, curvy bump of her stomach subconsciously at the mention of the unborn child developing inside her, "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something." Zoe's shoulders twitched in the approximation of a shrug, opaque eyes concealing the chastening she was currently contemplating.

A half-hearted laugh floated from the former heart surgeon's lips with a scoff, "Just as I thought; absolutely nothing!" She pirouetted round and dropped the plug back into the bath and twisted the taps on.

"Are you really sure that you want to leave yourself vulnerable to whatever penalties I generate?" Head tilted to one side, she pursed her lips together curiously. If her partner approved then this could be fun; really fun. Her imagination was already conjuring teasing proposals that would be complete torture for Connie but blissful heaven for herself.

Connie nodded sharply, quite confident that her lover wouldn't have actually thought of a punishment. And if she had, then it was probably something trivial. "Yes." She removed the lid from the bubble bath and splashed a generous quantity into the water.

"Well, in that case, I think it's time that we created another rule. Just to help you get into routine before the baby arrives, obviously." Her innocent smile and devilish orbs were beginning to worry Connie secretly as she perched on the edge of the bath, "For every time that you swear, you have to give me a cute, little kiss." Contented with the punishment she had created, Zoe smirked proudly.

The clinical lead folded her arms with attitude, "That's bloody ridiculous. A shit, pointless rule and you know it." She rolled her chocolate eyes and scoffed again in retort.

"I think it's a perfect rule." The brunette grinned joyfully, "You are evidently just scared that you won't be able to help yourself from cursing and then have to comply to your penalty."

"I am not!"

"Are."

"_Not_!"

"You are and you are _so_ easy to tease." Zoe had dissolved into giggles as she perceived her wife's annoyance accumulate and her cheeks blush red along with the tips of her ears in her fluster. Mrs Beauchamp was loosing this battle, and she knew it.

"Fine." Connie's hands graced her hips delicately as she exhaled an exasperated sigh, "But I'll only agree to this stupid rule if you quit smoking." Smug. She was tactfully thinking and hoped that this would be an adequate escape route.

"Deal." The doctor agreed instantly, "I know I gave to stop smoking before the baby arrives, so this is an ideal opportunity."

The brunette's smugness immediately vanished, replaced with shear mortify promptly. She was actually going to have to abide to tiny, lovey and romantic gestures that she loathed so greatly. Sweet, little kisses were not her thing. Nothing like that was. She wasn't a soppy romance and strived to maintain her harsh label.

"So that's two kisses to me _already_?"

"Shut up, Zoe." The former heart surgeon muttered disdainfully, "My bath's getting cold, you can have your kisses later."

Stubbornly, Zoe refused to move as she placed the feline on the floor to scamper away, "Stop looking for excuses, Con. I'm not going anywhere."

The pregnant female regained her equilibrium, planting the soles of her feet firmly on the tiled floor. Reluctantly, she dropped two beautiful, butterfly kisses along the edge of the other woman's jawline. Hot, cute and sexy. Equally exquisite. Just what Zoe adored.

The next day, Zoe merited herself seven kisses in return for a day of no smoking. She had failed to enlighten Connie to the detail that she had informed their colleagues about their arrangement - the leading consultant had presumed that she was safe to swear without Zoe's presence. Rita had witnessed three expletives, Lofty and Robyn one, and Max two.

Hanna 1 - Beauchamp 0.


End file.
